


And I Thought History Was Going To Be Boring (Dean's POV)

by queenbree17



Series: History Class [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, College, M/M, Student Dean, club, professor cas, professor/student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone requested "And I Thought History Was Going To Be Boring" from Dean's point of view, so here it is.</p><p>In which Dean has sex with a complete stranger the night before the semester begins and when he walks into class the next day, wait . . . is that the guy from the club???</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Thought History Was Going To Be Boring (Dean's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

“Dude, I still can’t believe you’re finally going to college.”

Dean rolled his eyes and took another shot. “I guess you’ve finally rubbed off on me, Sammy.”

“Dean, you really shouldn’t be drinking so much. We have class in the morning. It’s the first day of the semester.” Sam said, grabbing the shot glass from his brother’s hand.

“Check out that guy at the bar.” Dean said, completely unfazed by his lack of drink.

“What? Do you think he’s hot?” Sam asked, scanning the bar, trying to find the guy his brother was talking about.

“I’m gonna go me some of that.” Dean stood up and swaggered to the bar. He stopped when he came to a dark haired man, “Hey, Hot Stuff.”

Dean mentally kicked himself for how stupid he sounded. The hot guy turned to look at Dean, his blue eyes widening a bit. “You look a bit lonely,” Dean said, “Wanna meet in the bathroom?”

Blue Eyes glanced behind him before shrugging. _Was that a yes?_ Dean wondered. He clapped Blue Eyes on the shoulder and walked to the bathroom, hoping he was being followed. He turned as he opened the bathroom door, happy to see that Blue Eyes had followed him. Dean locked the door and grabbed the other man’s face, smashing their lips together. Blue Eyes aggressively kissed him back as their hands hurriedly yanked at their clothes.

The second both of them were naked Dean pushed the other man onto the floor as he one handedly covered his hand in lube he had stashed in his pocket. This wasn’t Dean’s first club bathroom hookup and he had learned a trick or two to keep things from getting too awkward. Dean expertly scissored Blue Eyes open, reveling in the low moans that escaped the man’s mouth.

When Dean was done opening Blue Eyes he lined his hard cock up and slowly pushed in. “Ahhh!” the other man moaned, his head falling back against the tile. Dean thrust in to him none too lightly, “Oh, God!”

“You like that?” Dean asked, loving the noises the other man made as he snapped his hips against his thighs.

Blue Eyes let out a pathetically whining moan and clutched his erotically messy hair. From the stifled groan and the shaking limbs Dean could only assume that he had found the other man’s prostate as he pounded relentlessly into him.

“What was that?” Dean kneaded his hands into the soft flesh of the other man’s skin as he rammed into his prostate again. Blue Eyes tried to twist up so that Dean could hit his sweet spot another time, but Dean held him down. “Let me hear you scream.”

Dean love it when his partners got vocal and he smiled when Blue Eyes dislodged his teeth from his lower lip and groaned loudly. Dean rubbed his thumbs in circles over the smooth skin before thrusting straight up into his prostate over and over again. Blue Eyes’ groans turned to screams of pleasure that Dean was sure could be heard if anyone walked by.

“I like it when you scream.” The other man opened his eyes and Dean was caught in those too bright and too deep blue eyes. Dean could feel the pounding of the music from the club as it beat in time with his pounding heart.

“I—I’m . . . ahhhhh . . . I’m going  . . .” were the only words able to escape the other man’s lips before he came, painting his and Dean’s chest white with cum.

“Fuuuck,” Dean moaned, his eyes slipping shut. He continued to pound into Blue Eyes until he was shooting his own hot cum up his ass. He sucked in a deep breath as his climax washed over him before pulling out and grinned wickedly down at the blissed out stranger.

“Hey!” Someone pounded on the bathroom door. “Unlock this door!”

“Fuck off!” Dean shouted as he stood up, holding his hand out for Blue Eyes The person outside the bathroom shouted something about security and gave a final bang before leaving. “We better clean up and hurry to get out before that dude gets back with security.”

Blue Eyes began cleaning himself up, “Maybe if you hadn’t told him to fuck off he wouldn’t be getting security.”

Dean watched the man slip back into his pants and laughed. The two of them slipped out of the bathroom unnoticed and Dean waved as they parted ways. He swaggered back to his brother, feeling those blue eyes on his back. “How long was I gone?”

Sam checked his watch with a shake of his head. “Maybe ten minutes.”

“Sure felt like longer.” Dean said lowering himself into his seat. He waved for another round of beers and grinned at his brother’s bitch face, “What? We’re celebrating.”

“We already celebrated and you ‘celebrated’ a second time in the bathroom with that guy you picked off the bar. We need to get home so you can get some sleep before class.” Sam grabbed both beer bottles before Dean could grab one. “You can have them both on the drive home.”

Dean grumbled, but followed his brother out of the club.

The next morning Dean had a hard time waking up. He barely remembered getting dressed or making his way to class. As people filed into the classroom Dean slid down in his chair. He glanced over at his brother, “I don’t know why I let you sign me up for morning classes.”

Sam chuckled, “You’ll live, Dean.” he glanced down at his watch and frowned. “Class was supposed to start ten minutes ago, where is the professor?”

“Who cares?” Dean asked as he let his eyes slip shut. “Wake me up when class starts.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. Half an hour later several students had left while others nervously read and reread their schedules to make sure they were in the right class. Just as Sam was thinking about waking Dean and leaving the door opened and a guy walked in in a rush.

“Sorry I’m late, class. This is History 2205, please make sure you are in the correct class before I begin the lecture.”

“Dean.” Sam smacked his brother. “Dean wake up.”

“What?” Dean complained.

“Class is starting.” Sam watched a few lost students wander out of the room as the professor began taking roll. “And you’ll never guess who the professor is.”

Dean sat up in his chair and looked to the front of the room, “Son of a bitch, I banged the professor.”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Here.” Dean called. Blue eyes scanned the room until they found him. At first Dean thought the professor didn’t recognize him, but the double take told him otherwise.

“What’s his name?” Dean asked his brother as their professor continued to take roll.

Sam pulled out his schedule, “Uh, C. Novak. Oh, Professor Castiel Novak, I have a friend who’s taken his class before. They said he’s a good teacher.”

“That’s not the only thing he’s good at. You think he’ll let me bang him again for extra credit?” Dean asked, his eyes never straying from his professor.

“Gross, Dean.” Sam swatted at his brother. Dean grinned at his brother as class began. The hour ticked by quickly and soon class was being dismissed.

“Don’t bother him, Dean.” Sam warned, but Dean only pushed his brother towards the door. He waited for the other students to file out before swaggering to the front of the room with a devil-may-care smile.

Professor Novak cleared his throat, “What can I do for you, Dean?”

“You could do me like you did last night, Professor.” _Wow did that sound stupid_ , Dean thought to himself. His professor blushed and opened his mouth to say something back, but Dean cut him off. “And here I thought history was going to be a boring class.”

With that Dean turned and left. He was so going to screw his professor again.

**Author's Note:**

> i always enjoy hearing from my readers so feel free to leave comments! I'm also on tumblr at queenbree17 and i am so willing to take requests!!


End file.
